Paris in Love
by Arizt Knight
Summary: Quien diría que hacer un viaje a la bella Francia, sería la mejor decisión de toda su vida. Eren deseaba conocer cada rincón de ese bello país, deseaba disfrutar todo lo que le fuera posible antes de que su año sabático acabara y llegara la hora de empezar a trabajar junto a su padre. Lo que Eren nunca se esperó, fue conocer a aquella persona de la cual se enamoraría.
1. Prologo

**Axia: **Si, ya sé que han de pensar algo como ¡Axia! ¿Por qué estas publicando otra historia si aún no has actualizado las otras? … La cosa es que hace unas noches atrás se me vino la idea y desde entonces no he dejado de escribir, más aun que en la librería me encontré un libro con este mismo título, pero con una muy distinta temática. En fin, la cosa es que se me vino a la mente y poof! Lo bueno de esta es que como es tanto lo que se me vino que no deje de escribir en mí siempre útil libreta, así que solo me hace falta pasar todo eso a mí lap y sha! Y en cuanto a **A Journey to the Countryside, **déjenme decirles que ya voy a medio camino! Yesh! Dentro de poco actualizare ese y después el de **Monarchy of Spades (EreRi) **y por ultimo será el de Witch City, el cual me anda dando algunos problemillas… ewe … pero al menos ya tengo algunos párrafos escritos en él. En fin…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Titulo: **Paris in Love

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen.. por desgracia. Estos son creación del gran Hajime Isayama, los demás personajes si son mios! XD

**Aclaraciones: **He investigado un poco acerca de las líneas de tren que uno debe de tomar de Alemania para viajar a ciudades o países cercanos, pero no estoy segura si es esa la que puse si no es así… Mi dispiace! Y perdonen mi horrible francés, a veces cuando no recuerdo como escribir algo solo lo busco en google translate… Una cosa mas, en este "cap" no habrá casi nada o mejor dicho nada interesante, pero en el siguiente sip~! Porque… Honhonhon… es cuando todo sucede,,,

Por cierto este fic es EreRi… y… honhonhon… Mpreg~!

Oh! El amour!

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Paris in Love**

Se encontraba completamente emocionado por el viaje que estaba a punto de realizar. Y no era para menos, ya que por fin podía tomarse un año sabático, había logrado terminar la universidad con buenos grados además de que se graduó con honores. Sus padres estaban más que orgullosos, por eso mismo su padre, Grisha Jaeger había aceptado en que su hijo se tomara unas largas y muy merecidas vacaciones.

Primero, porque lo amaba demasiado; era su único hijo. Y segundo, porque Eren siempre había sido un hijo perfecto, por así decirlo. Desde muy joven Eren había demostrado de que era alguien muy inteligente, y aplicado. Con tan solo diez años de edad, él ya había aprendido a tocar el piano, el violín y el cello. A sus catorce ya sabía hablar fluidamente el inglés, español, italiano y francés. Y qué decir de su gran tenacidad y enorme corazón, aunque claro, Eren tenía algo que solía causarle más de un problema.

Era terco, así de simple además de que no sabía controlar muy bien su temperamento. Por eso mismo ambos progenitores se alegraban de que Eren tuviera una buena amiga, tal y como lo era Mikasa. Con quien conservaba una hermosa amistad desde que ambos tenían cinco años.

Grisha deseaba que en un futuro su hijo se diera cuenta de aquella joven con rasgos asiáticos se encontraba enamorada de él, pero como siempre este no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que la joven le profesaba. Por otro lado, su madre, Carla Jaeger sabía muy bien por qué su hijo nunca había demostrado alguna clase de sentimientos hacia alguna chica. Bien recordaba la vez en que su hijo le confeso aquello en medio de un mar de las lágrimas. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y acariciarle aquellos mechones de cabello castaño y susurrarle palabras de confort. Diciéndole que eso no era algo de lo que debía avergonzarse y que para ella siempre seguiría siendo su pequeño retoño.

Y ahora, a tan solo unos cuantos minutos de partir en el City Night Line, o mejor conocido en sus siglas como (CNL). Una conexión de trenes entre Alemania y ciudades importantes tales como Austria, Republica Checa, Dinamarca, Francia, Italia Países Bajos y Suiza.

**Eren, ¿estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo? –**Dijo su madre con aquel tono de enfado fingido, logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos-

**S-si…** -respondió mientras sentía como sus orejas ardían y adquirían un tono carmesí. Su progenitora tan solo negó con la cabeza y lo acuno entre sus brazos, deseándole un lindo viaje, dándole recomendaciones, pidiéndole que cuando decidiera regresar que fuera tan amable de traerle muchos recuerdos; pero lo que termino avergonzando fue que esta le confeso que se iba a poner a orar para que tuviera la suerte de encontrarse con un lindo francés.- **¡Mama! **

**Oh vamos, que no es para tanto** –le dijo sonriendo y cubriendo sus labios, ya que de estos se escapó una dulce risilla-

**¿De qué tanto hablan?** –pregunto él señor Jaeger mientras se les acercaba con Mikasa al lado de el-

**Nada, nada** –sonrió la señora Jaeger- **Tan solo le daba una que otra recomendación a Eren. ¡Ah! Mikasa, llegas a tiempo para despedirte de Eren **

**A decir verdad…** -la joven asiática cubrió parte de su rostro con la bufanda roja que llevaba puesta- **Yo… iré con Eren..,**

**¿Qué has dicho?** –Pregunto el alemán mientras volteaba a verle con clara confusión-

**Lo que has oído** –exclamo su padre mientras le palmeaba el hombro- **Mikasa decidió a último momento ir contigo** –aquello fue algo que en cierto modo no se lo espero, ya que cuando el decidió hacer ese viaje esperaba hacerlo SOLO. Ya que deseaba ser libre, al menos por un periodo corto, ya que cuando su tiempo acabase él debía de seguir los pasos de su padre y trabajar en el hospital central que este dirigía como director-

Justo cuando llegaron a la bella Francia, Eren estaba que no salía de su asombro. A pesar de haber tenido un viaje en tren no tan cómodo, y no, no se refería a que su cabina era de las económicas y por ende incomoda. Más bien él se refería a Mikasa, quien en ningún momento lo había dejado conciliar el sueño, y lo peor aún es que en los ratos que había logrado dormir, sintió como si alguien lo hubiese estado observando.

…Y tan equivocado no estaba, porque Mikasa no le había quitado la mirada…

**.**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**.**

**Uhmm… Merci beaucoup Monsieur** (muchísimas gracias señor) –le agradeció con un francés muy fluido a aquel señor taxista que había tenido la amabilidad de llevarlos hasta su destino. A pesar de aquellos contratiempos y de que cierta peli negra viniera con él, aun así se sentía feliz de que por fin estaba en Paris, Francia. O mejor conocido como el país del amor-

**Eren… será mejor que nos demos prisa…** -dijo la peli negra sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras agarraba sus maletas y caminaba hacia la entrada de aquella casa en la que ambos se irían a quedar-

**Claro…** -dijo este mientras imitaba a la asiática-

.

.

.

En cada lado del enorme portón habían dos árboles frondosos que sin duda crearían una enorme sombra, eso le gusto a Eren. Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando un poco y en medio del camino se encontraron una pequeña fuente con unos querubines en ella. Y ahí, a unos cuantos pasos de la fuente se encontraba aquella enorme casa de al parecer tres pisos.

Había un total de cinco ventanas al frente, una en cada lado de la parte inferior, y las otras tres eran unos enormes ventanales con balcón en la parte superior. Además de que la entrada tenía puertas dobles de cedro, y a cada lado de esta había una lámpara. Las paredes de enfrente eran de un color crema, y al entrar ambos se sorprendieron al ver el vestíbulo; el cual las paredes estaban tapizadas en blanco y con diseños en plateado, unos cuantos cuadros decorando las paredes e inclusive un pequeño candelabro de cristal se encontraba colgando en medio del lugar.

Eren fue el primero en dejar sus maletas ahí desparramadas, inclusive ignoro los gritos de Mikasa preguntándolo que a donde iba.

_¿Pues a donde más? ¡A recorrer el lugar!_ Decían sus pensamientos mientras se metía a la primera habitación, la cual era la sala, y vaya que era enorme. Las paredes eran blancas así como la mesa rectangular que estaba en medio del sillón en forma de U el cual era de color negro al igual que las cortinas y los otros muebles, sin olvidar esa enorme televisión plasma que se encontraba encima de la chimenea, eso sí le había gustado al castaño.

Después de inspeccionar cada habitación, Eren quedo impresionado al ver que solo en la planta de abajo estaba compuesta por el vestíbulo, la sala, un amplio comedor, la cocina, un depósito para los víveres, e inclusive una amplia habitación en la cual se encontraba llena de artículos de limpieza, y unas modernas lavadoras y secadoras.

Al subir al segundo y tercer piso supuso que en estos solo estarían conformados por los dormitorios, pero no era del todo así ya que también había una amplia biblioteca, Eren se sintió muy a gusto con ello y tuvo una corazonada de que su madre tuvo que ver en ello, ya que ella sabía muy bien lo mucho que a él le gustaba esa clase de lugares. Después de todo, en la mayoría de sus ratos libres él siempre los pasaba en la biblioteca que tenían en casa, ese era su lugar preferido desde que era pequeño.

Pero el lugar que más le llamo la atención fue una de las habitaciones en el primer piso, era el _Chambre Rose_. Era una muy amplia habitación blanca sostenida por pilares, el piso era de cerámica blanca también, y en el centro del piso tenía él diseño de una enorme rosa encerrada en un círculo. Los únicos muebles que tenía esa habitación eran, un enorme sofá blanco, un piano de cola color negro, un violín y un cello. Y aquella enorme puerta la cual conducía hacia el patio trasero, pero te sorprenderías ya que apenas has dado unos cuantos pasos fuera del _Chambre Rose_, y te maravillaras en encontrar muchísimas rosas blancas, y otras con un ligero toque rosa en día Eren no se tomó la molestia en siquiera ir a comer algo, o pasar tiempo de calidad con Mikasa. Después de haber dormido poco en el tren, haber tenido que recorrer varias calles de Francia para llegar hasta ese lugar y recorrer toda la bendita ¡MANSION! Había quedado totalmente exhausto así que por eso mismo solo se metió a la primera habitación que encontró, le echo llave al pestillo y se lanzó a la cama.

Estaba tan cansado que ni tan siquiera tuvo la necesidad de quitarse la ropa o siquiera los zapatos. Ya mañana iba a tener tiempo para ello y otras cosas, ahora solo quería descansar.

**_Continuara…_**


	2. Chapter 1

Por cierto, ya no estoy segura si lo habia mencionado antes pero en este cap Eren tiene 23 años y mide un metro ochenta de estatura, a diferencia de Levi que siempre conservara su estatura xD am nenos en este fic, pero a diferencia que el apenas tiene uhmm 19 añitos! Bueno, en fin, ya no molesto... Disfruten del cap!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo****1. **

**_Bleu Rose Cafe_**

**_._**

Estaba cabreado, no tal vez más que eso… Estaba completamente emputadisimo. _Scheiße, _murmuro para sin mismo mientras seguía caminando por las calles de París. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo. ¿Porque? Por el simple hecho de que apenas llevaba como dos semanas en aquel país y no había tenido un respiro.

Por eso es que él quería viajar solo, para estar en paz y disfrutar las cosas a su ritmo y no tener que soportar los celos sin sentido de la peli negra.

_Scheiße…_ volvió a murmurar por quinta vez en el día. Esa mañana había sido el colmo, la peli negra se había puesto celosa por nada. Solo porque el había recibido una llama de la mujer a la cual adoraba con todo su ser! Y Mikasa lo había malentendido todo. El tan solo se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su madre, y la peli negra se había armado una película ella solita, inclusive el sintió algo de temor al verla así, por eso mismo agarro una gabardina negra, un sombrero, su bufanda y unos lentes oscuros y salió lo más rápido posible, ahora se encontraba vagando sin rumbo por el lugar, al menos tenía dinero de sobra.

**¿Pero que estoy haciendo?** –Se dijo así mismo mientras se detenía- **Estoy solo y con dinero…** -Uno, dos, tres segundos bastaron para que el alemán se diera cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba- **No Mikasa… Eso significa que... –**Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su monologo, su estómago soltó un pequeño ruido, avisándole que debía comer algo o si no se desmayaría en medio de la calle-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(^o^)/ \(^o^)**

**.**

* * *

><p>Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la plaza, la cual ya se estaba abarrotando de bastante gente. Tanto niños, como adolescentes, adultos e inclusive gente mayor que se encontraba sentada en las bancas dándole de comer a las palomillas. Pero un amplio establecimiento a solo unos cuantos pasos de él, le llamo la atención. Era un amplio lugar con unos cuantos pinos y arbustos de rosas azules, alrededor de este; así como algunas masetas colgantes con rosas blancas, rojas, e inclusive rosadas. Varias mesas para al menos dos personas. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue, el nombre de ese café, el cual era <strong><em>La rose bleue.<em>**

A medida que Eren se acercaba pudo ir notando que el lugar no estaba tan lleno, después de todo aún era muy temprano. Le pareció adorable ver que cerca de la puerta principal había un pequeño pizarrón que decía **_Le menu de la journée. (Menu del dia) _**con todas las especialidades que estarían sirviendo en ese día.

**Nada mal…** -susurro el peli castaño, mientras entraba al lugar, en el cual no perdieron tiempo para atenderle. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a aquella jovencita más joven que el trabajando ahí- **_"Es muy bonita… y joven"_**

**Ici Monsieur** (Por aquí señor…) –Aquella joven lo condujo hasta la que sería su mesa. Era igual a la que estaban en las afueras del establecimiento. Una mesa redonda, y dos sillas, además de que estaba junto al ventanal, el cual le daba una bella vista. La joven hizo una leve reverencia mientras le dejaba la carta y le decía que dentro de unos segundos llegaría otro camarero para tomarle la orden. Eren le agradeció a la joven, y ni tan siquiera espero del todo a que esta se fuera, para empezar a mirar atravez del ventanal como si fuera lo mas interesante por ver, aunque en cierto modo era verdad. Tan solo queria hundirse en sus pensamientos y nada mas-

**.**

**.**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué se le ofrece?<strong> –Se le escucho decir a aquella voz suave pero masculina-

**Eh? Oh, si** –sin intención de ver a su interlocutor, el moreno tan solo tomo el menú y se dispuso a echarle una ojeada rápida- **Tráeme une omelette au jambon et fromage, pain grillé français et un café ****_crème_**_ (Un omelette de jamón y queso, unas tostadas francesas y un café creme) –En momentos como estos daba gracias a su madre y a sus insistencias porque aprendiera diversos idiomas, entre ellos el francés-_

_Después de haber anotado la orden de aquel cliente con acento extraño, el joven camarero se retiró dejando así al alemán solo y con sus pensamientos. Por otro lado, el castaño soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras se deshacía de aquellas prendas dejándose únicamente la bufanda que hacia juego con su ropa._

_**Esto es molesto**__ –__Exclamo, mientras que con una de sus manos jugaba con los mechones de su flequillo, tratando con ello de pasar el rato mientras traían su orden y de calmarse, después de todo aun seguía molesto con Mikasa. Ni jugar con su teléfono o hacer una flor usando una simple servilleta pudieron sacarle aquellos pensamientos, estaba cansado de Mikasa y sus celos sin sentido, a este paso la chica ya deberían de saber que nunca habría algo más entre ellos, solamente amistad- __**Pero ni aun así logra entenderlo**__…_

**¿Joven? …Eh, aquí está su orden** –Nuevamente aquella suave voz lo termino de sacar de sus pensamientos. El castaño fue despegando la mirada de la ventana al sentir aquel delicioso aroma infiltrarse en sus fosas nasales- **Que lo disfrute**

Para cuando Eren quiso agradecerle de enfrente, el camarero ya se había dado la vuelta y lo único que alcanzo a ver de él fue su cabello negro y corto, además de que era de estatura baja, al menos unos diez centímetros más bajo que él.

.

.

.

Minutos después de haber acabado su comida, agradeció a Dios por esta, pues había estado deliciosa.

**¿A sido de su agrado señor?** –Volvió a preguntar el dueño de aquella voz, sacándolo por tercera vez de sus pensamientos que parecían no tener fin, por eso mismo el castaño volteo a verle y cuando lo hizo se agradeció y maldijo al mismo tiempo por no haberle visto desde que empezó a atenderle.

Entonces un par de ojos turquesas y unos grises se quedaron fijos por breves segundos, Eren se sorprendió al ver que aquel joven camarero era de tez blanca, tan blanca como la nieve, cabello corto y de color ébano, ojos grises, una nariz pequeña y algo respingada, cejas delgadas, pestañas largas y algo tupidas, además de sus delgados labios con un ligero toque rosáceo en ellos.

Y mientras Eren admiraba al joven camarero de cabellos ébanos, este hacia lo mismo con aquel cliente de acento alemán. Por fin pudo satisfacer aquella extraña curiosidad. Ya que desde que fue a tomarle la orden a aquel joven, le pareció extraño ya que este estuviera vestido de aquella forma tan extraña.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**POV's Levi**

**.**

**.**

Cuando le escuche hablar, me di cuenta de que era un extranjero, a pesar de que el manejaba el francés con gran fluidez, pero aquel extraño acento lo delataba. ¿Sera austriaco? ¿Alemán? O ¿suizo? No sé porque pero todo esto me hacía sentir completamente estúpido, es decir, tan solo era un cliente más, un simple extranjero que venía a un simple café, para comer un simple desayuno. Pero cuando fui a dejarle su pedido, no pude evitar sorprenderme al no verle más con aquel extraño y _sospechoso_ atuendo. Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio sale a las calles usando un enorme abrigo, un sombrero, una bufanda, y unos lentes oscuros? Era verdad que apenas estaba iniciando el mes de otoño, pero tampoco era para exagerar con atuendos como esos.

**_Qué demonios me esta pasando_****…** -me detuve por unos instantes, dejando salir gran parte de oxigeno que venía reteniendo desde unos segundos atrás. Vi como el lugar se estaba empezando a llenar, y nuevamente dirigí la mirada hacia mi cliente, desde que entro no había tenido la oportunidad de verle. ¡Ni tan siquiera por unos segundos! ¿Acaso estaba escondiendo algo?-

Pero entonces, cuando me iba acercando más y más a la mesa para dejarle su pedido puede ver parte de su rostro, apenas fue por medio del reflejo en la ventana. ¡Pero era como si Dios y mi amada Higia hubieran escuchado mis plegarias! Pero solo sabía algo de aquel tipo. Era de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabellos castaños y algo alborotados y era extranjero nada más.

_"__Puta madre, puto todo, puta mierda"_ –Pensamientos como esos no dejaban de bombardearlo a medida que se iba acercando. Y cuando lo hizo, vaya que sintio una cosa super extraña, es que acaso ese maldito era modelo?-

**Fin del POV**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**¿Señor? -**Y ahora aqui se encontraba, enfrente de aquel joven que por alguna extra;a razon lo hacia sentir como una de esas estupidas colegialas-

**Oh si, si, lo fue** –respondió después de cinco largos segundos de silencio, lo cual le hicieron sentir estúpido- **Estuvo muy délicieux**

**Me alegro de escuchar eso, señor -**respondio, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de esconder el nerviosismo en su voz. Es que acaso no se podia ver mas gay de lo que ya era? Porque si, era gay... algun problema?-

**Oh, por favor no me trate de señor, que no soy tan mayor –**Aclaro, mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, más algo llamo la atención del joven castaño y fue esa pequeña plaquita-prendedor que el azabache tenia del lado izquierdo de la chaqueta negra desmangada que llevaba puesto-

Escuchar su nombre provenir de los labios de aquel hombre provoco que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran de forma extraña y que sus mejillas ardieran y adquirieran un leve tono carmesí- **Hay… Hay algo más que se le ofrezca, joven?**

**"****_Tierno_****" **–fue lo que el alemán pensó al verle así. Sus labios se curvaron, formando una de sus típicas sonrisas; provocando que el otro se sonrojara aún más, si es que eso era posible- **Quisiera algo dulce, hay algo en especial que me recomiendes?**

**¡Claro que lo hay! –**exclamo una voz femenina a las espaldas del peli negro. Eren se sorprendió al ver de nuevo a la joven que lo había atendido de primero; aunque más grande fue su sorpresa al notar el enorme parecido en ambos camareros- **Tal vez se vean simples, pero estas ****_Toast français_****, son las mejoras. Más aun, acompañadas con algo de fruta, jarabe, crema batida y algo de azúcar glaseada~!**

Ambos jóvenes, por sobre todo Eren; se sorprendió al ver como la joven sacaba aquel platillo ya mencionado y lo dejaba sobre su mesa. En ese momento Levi parecía tener un tic en el ojo, y a la menor poco le importaba eso, ella en estos momentos se encontraba sonriendo como el gato Cheshire.

**Bueno… pues, gracias…** -respondió, a la vez que le sonreía de forma cálida a ambos peli negros-

**Oh joven, no me dé las gracias a mi** –el castaño solo la vio algo confundido mientras agarraba el tenedor, para así empezar a degustar aquel platillo- **Más bien déselas aquí a mi compañero, Levi, ya que él es quien ha preparado este delicioso platillo** –y sin más que agregar, se retiró; dejando a los otros dos a solas. Aunque claro, Levi parecía algo tenso y con deseos de estrangular a su pariente, y Eren apenas estaba llevando el primer bocado a su boca-

**_"_****_Debo impedir que se siga juntando con la cuatro ojos de mierda"_** –fue lo que pensó, mientras ejercía algo de fuerza en el puente de su nariz; hubiera proferido alguna que otra maldición o insulto hacia aquella persona que al parecer llegaría tarde _de nuevo, _pero

**¿Sucede algo joven?** –dijo- **_"Bien, lo que me faltaba, tener a un mocoso que no sabe apreciar la buena comida"_** - -

**Dies ist die köstlichste, die ich je in meinem ganzen Leben hatte!* ****(****_Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida_****) –**Exclamo, llamando la atención de más de un cliente que se encontraba ahí; inclusive se puso de pie y tomo de las manos al otro, provocando que este se sonrojara hasta las orejas-

**¿Dies is…?... ¿Quoi?*** (¿Qué?) –pronuncio difícilmente mientras miraba con ligera confusión al otro que seguía sin soltarle-

**Quise decir que es lo más delicioso que he probado… jeje… perdona por exaltarme así… -se disculpó, obviamente avergonzado** –Levi tan solo le miraba entre enternecido y a la vez con enojo. Primero, porque el tipo se miraba tierno con esa cara de cachorro y segundo porque le saco un susto. Le hizo creer por un momento que su comida no sabía bien-

Eren seguía sin soltar al peli negro y este parecía no querer ser soltado por el otro. Más de uno pareció haber notado aquello, por sobre todo cierta peli negra que no dejaba de sonreír al ver a su hermano así. Porque si, esta era la primera vez que le miraba así y no era algo raro; después de todo se encontraban en Paris, la ciudad del amor.

.

.

_Tan solo una mirada, tan solo escuchar su voz_

_Tan solo algo tan pequeño como eso se necesita, para caer en el amor…_

_._

_._

Y desde ese día, cada que Eren podía escaparse de las insistentes intentos de Mikasa por ir a _"lugares románticos,"_ Eren empezó a ir a **_La rose bleue. _**No sabía porque, o tal vez sí, pero la cosa es que le gustaba ir a aquel pequeño café. Inclusive ya todos los que trabajaban ahí le conocían y viceversa. Y aunque el fuera a desayunar, almorzar o cenar; él iba por una simple razón.

La cual era, _Levi_…

**_Continuara…_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, hasta aquí dejo este cap… tal vez no sea tan emocionante pero oh vamos! Apenas se han conocido, además aún falta el tema del mini concierto, las pequeñas notas, salidas, regalitos y…. jojojojojo…. Por cierto, <em>****Yareni **_Muchisimas gracias por haber leído el primer cap que publique… espero que sea de tu agrado este otro~! __Así como espero que a los demás que lo lean, les guste. _

**_Nos vemos-leemos en el siguiente cap! _**


	3. Chapter 2

**CassianAlday…!** Me alegro demasiado que te haya gustado! En serio y gracias por comentar!

**Eren-Jaeger-rit-chan**…! Gracias a ti también por leer y comentar en serio! Y también dio gracias a los que lo hayan leído aunque no sepa del todo quienes son D': haha en fin y ammm **Eren-Jaeger-rit-chan** este Fic es Ereri pero también tengo uno que es Riren por si les interesa… el que es Riren se llama **A Journey to the Countryside**!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Capítulo 2_**

**.**

**.**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya en aquel lugar? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses? Quizás tres? O tal vez cuatro? ¡Si! ¡Cuatro maravillosos meses! ¡Cuatro maravillosos y únicos meses de los cuales se los había pasado escapándose de su amiga Mikasa!

¿Es que acaso Dios lo odiaba? Lo odiara o no, aun así debía admitir el castaño que se sentía feliz de haber encontrado un hermoso lugar donde refugiarse de la peli negra. Y claro, que mejor lugar que en Bleu Rose Café.

El lugar era cálido y acogedor, ya todos los empleados de ahí le conocían, y el a ellos. Desde los tres cocineros, Farlan Church, un joven de cabellos castaños muy claros y ojos grises, pero para nada iguales a los de Levi, no eso jamás. Ya de ahí Sasha Braus, una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés claros. Toda una amante de la comida y experta en el arte culinario, y por último Connie Springer, un chico con la cabeza rapada y ojos ámbar. Ellos, además de los únicos tres meseros. Los hermanos Rivaille, e Isabel Magnolia, una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes-azulados.

**¿Lo mismo de siempre? **–escucho como la voz de aquel hombrecito gruñón y lindo lo sacaba de sus cavilaciones. Ya era costumbre que Levi se apareciera así de la nada y sorprendiéndole en más de una ocasión. Y este ya ni se tomaba la molestia de sacar su libreta y lápiz para anotar la orden del alemán-

**No –**respondió, para sorpresa del otro- **A decir verdad, quiero que hoy tú me recomiendes algo** –aquella respuesta dejo un tanto descolocado a Levi, que ni tan siquiera supo que cara puso, cosa que le hallo gracia el otro-

**Que así sea** –le respondió mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y se dirigía a la cocina, quizá a darle alguna orden al azar a Farlan, quien para en esos momentos del mediodía se encontraba más que ataviado con las órdenes-

**.**

**.**

Eren solo vio como la figura del otro se iba perdiendo entre los demás clientes y aquel pasillo oscuro que lo llevaba de seguro a la cocina. Vaya que Levi lo hacía sentir diferente, a pesar de que el más joven podía tener un carácter muy fuerte, un humor negro y se sabía tantas amenazas que hasta dejaría con la boca cerrada a un capo de la mafia. Pero a pesar de todo eso, para el Levi era alguien muy tierno y lindo, es más lo consideraba algo abrazable.

**Me pregunto que se sentirá abrazarlo **–se dijo para sí miso mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía como bobo-

**¿Así que tú eres el famoso Eren, eh?** -Se escuchó decir una voz femenina a sus espaldas, lo cual tomo por sorpresa al castaño

**Y, ¿usted es?** –pregunto algo desconfiado al ver como aquella mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos marrones y de lentes se sentaba frente a el-

**Oh, cariño pero que maleducada soy** –dijo- Mi nombre es Hanji, Hanji Zoe, amiga y confidente de los hermanos Rivaille –aquello tomo por sorpresa al alemán**- Fiiuu fiuu, venga que el pequeñín tiene buen gusto ¡Eres todo un bombón!**

**Se puede saber, ¡¿qué carajos haces aquí?!** –interrumpió una tercera voz y muy conocida para ambos. La peli castaña no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, provocando que más de un cliente volteara a verles-

**Oh vamos pequeñín, que acaso ya no puedo venir a visitarte a tú lugar de** trabajo –la sonrisa de la castaña se fue ensanchando a medida que hablaba, provocando que el peli negro la viera con malos ojos-

**No me importaría, si tan solo dejaras de ser una maldita excéntrica gritona** –le respondió mientras se acercaba hacia donde ellos. Por otro lado, Eren tan solo observaba aquello con algo de ¿celos? Si celos, no entendía cómo es que aquellos dos se trataban con tanta familiaridad, tan amigos eran o… -

**¡Oh Hanji! Qué bueno verte** –Interrumpió otra voz femenina, Levi parecía querer matar a alguien en esos momentos-

**¡Oh! ¡Eleonoir~ cariño! ¡Qué divina que estas!** –Hanji se levantó de su asiento para correr a abrazar a la peli negra menor, todo ante los atentos y mortales ojos de Levi- **¿Cómo has estado?**

**De maravilla –le respondió con una sonrisa-**

**¿Porque tengo el ligero presentimiento de que ustedes dos están confabulando algo?** –pregunto el peli negro mayor mientras dejaba el azafate con comida sobre la mesa de Eren, que seguía sin entender que estaba pasando-

**Y tu ¿porque le estas preparando uno de tus platillos especiales y fuera del menú para Erencito?** –Pregunto mientras veía como el otro servía cada uno de los platillos sobre la mesa-

**Touche...** –Susurro la menor mientras trataba de contener la risa-

**¡¿Que?!**–exclamo algo sorprendido el castaño. ¿Acaso eso era cierto?, en cierto modo aquello le había echo sentir… especial-

**Hanji, será mejor que empieces a correr** –Levi sentía como su rostro ardía, por la furia y la vergüenza. Aunque más parecía que era por la vergüenza que por la furia al verse descubierto-

**Uyy… - - vámonos Eleonoir**

**Oui, con su permiso** –dijo, retirándose no sin antes hacer una leve reverencia y soltar una risilla cómplice-

**Es eso cierto Levi?** –Pregunto son una sonrisa en el rostro- **¿Es eso cierto?**

El menor se encontraba dándole la espalda a Eren, no quería que le viera en ese estado. En momentos como esos odiaba el color de su piel, ya que claramente ponía notarse cuando se sonrojaba. ¡Justo como ahora! ¡Por Higia! ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese?

**Tan solo come y calla** –le respondió-

**No lo hare, hasta que no tenga una respuesta tuya** –contraataco mientras le miraba fijamente, y con algo de diversión-

**Y si fuera así, ¡¿qué?! **–Respondió algo exaltado y sonrojado- **_"Puto mocoso"_** –pensó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana-

**Pues me sentiré inmensamente feliz de que así sea** –el peli negro no dijo más y se retiró, dejando al otro que terminase su comida. Aunque claro, Eren se llevó más que una sorpresa al dar el primer bocado. Primero, Levi sabe cocinar muy bien y segundo por más que el otro intentara ocultar su sonrojo, eso no había pasado desapercibido para Eren-

Desde entonces Hanji empezó a ir más seguido al café, tan solo para hablar con Eren y molestar a su amigo gruñón. Eso era matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, y vaya que lo iba a disfrutar.

**.**

**.**

Días después, Eren se sorprendió mientras iba en su camino al café. Inclusive aun recordaba la conversación que había tenido por teléfono con su madre solo apenas unos día atrás. Esta le decía que tuviera paciencia con Mikasa, quien según se encontraba más que furiosa al no pasar _"tiempo de calidad"_ con Eren, y otro que se encontraba en igual estado era su padre. ¿Es que acaso ninguno de ellos podía entender sus gusto? Y más aún, cuando Mikasa lo había llevado a visitar a unos familiares de ella, a los cuales les hizo creer que ellos dos eran pareja. En esos momentos Eren hubiera gritado e insultado en diversos idiomas, pero decidió callarse y seguirle el teatrito a su amiga, tan solo para no hacerla quedar mal.

Ya después vería como arreglaría eso, pero aun así no pudo evitar enojarse y reclamarle cuando ya se encontraba en casa. La peli negra tan solo le había dicho que era porque le amaba, y que deseaba estar con él. Inclusive su padre, la quería a ella como futura nuera. El tan solo se dio la vuelta y se metió en su cuarto, no sin antes dar un portazo e ignorar los insistentes gritos de la chica. Al menos se sentía feliz de que su madre lo apoyara, eso era más que suficiente para él.

Mientras más se acercaba, noto como el café se encontraba algo abarrotado de gente y eso que aún era algo temprano pero entonces algo más llamo la atención, fueron los comentarios de varios hombres.

**¿Le has visto?** –Decía uno de cabellos cenizos y ojos grises- es toda una belleza

**¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?** –Le preguntaba otro que se encontraba a su lado, un tipo de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes-

**Se llama Levi Rivaille** –contesto-

**Vaya que es hermoso** –decía, mientras se relamía los labios, ocasionando que el alemán tensara los músculos- **Me pregunto si poder acercármele**

**Uy, eso sí que esta difícil** –dijo- Por lo que se, nunca se le ha conocido pareja por su terrible carácter

**No creo que sea para tanto, además ya teniéndolo sé que se dejara dominar por mí** –respondía con autosuficiencia. Para entonces Eren ya se encontraba más que furioso y a punto de tirársele encima a aquel hombre, por atreverse a hablar de aquella forma de Para entonces Eren ya se encontraba más que furioso y a punto de tirársele encima a aquel hombre, por atreverse a hablar de aquella forma de **SU **Levi, porque si Levi ya era suyo, aunque ese no lo supiera-

**Malditos…** -pero antes de que cometiera un homicidio, sintió como alguien lo jalaba al interior del local, Atropellando a más de un cliente de por ahí, pero entre mas era jalando al interior, mas lograba escuchar con mayor claridad aquel sonido. Era el sonido de un violín, y el de un acordeón-

**Qué bueno que viniste** –era Hanji quien le saludaba con su habitual sonrisa-

**Hanji, ¿Qué está pasando?** –Pregunto mientras miraba algo confundido a la castaña-

**Eso** -le contesto mientras señalaba al centro del salón en el cual se encontraba Levi con su habitual traje de mesero junto con Farlan. La única diferencia era que Levi se encontraba tocando el violín, mientras que Farlan tocaba el acordeón-

Eren se encontraba más maravillado al ver y escuchar como el otro tocaba con gran maestría el violín, sus largos y delicados dedos se movían con rapidez y lentitud de acuerdo a la canción, su cuerpo le imitaba meciéndose suavemente. Pero no solo era el, también había alguien más con él, era Farlan, quien tocaba el acordeón; ambos hacían un buen dueto, y debía admitirlo. Eren se fue acercando aún más, deseaba verle más de cerca a Levi, quería verle y escucharle.

**.**

**.**

Se sorprendió demasiado al ver como Eren se encontraba a unos escasos metros de él, el puto mocoso le miraba demasiado y eso le ponía nervioso, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Farlan le miraba divertido, y no solo él; también la loca de Hanji y Eleonoir.

**_"_****_Malditos traidores"_** –pensó un poco más calmado mientras tocaba las ultimas notas de aquella canción- **_"Al menos ya todo término"_** –Suspiro más tranquilo al haber tocado la última nota, todo el salón se llenó de aplausos-

**¡Wow! ¡Estuviste increíble enanin! **–Exclamo la castaña mientras se acercaba a abrazar al peli negro-

**¡Nada de abrazos!** –Gruño, cosa que la otra ignoro y aun así se abalanzo para abrazarle sin importar las quejas del otro-

**Tch… maldita ¡aléjate de mí!**

**¡Aw! Además de enano eres gruñón, que se le va a hacer** –rio con ganas al ver la expresión de su amigo. Lo que Hanji no noto fue el aura oscura que emanaba del cuerpo del francés-

**Yo… Creo que me voy…** -exclamo un temeroso Farlan, quien sin pensárselo dos veces huyo a la cocina, siendo seguido por Isabel y los otros-

**Juro que te matare, lo juro…. - -**

**Levi, estuviste increíble…** -aquella voz masculina y ya conocida logro calmarle y desvanecer los pensamientos homicidas**- ¡No sabía que tocaras tan bien el violín!**

**No es para tanto **–respondió algo avergonzado. Eren se le quedo viendo por varios segundos, segundos que le parecieron eternos al otro. Ambos pares de ojos fijos, ambos en un salón lleno de personas, pero a la vez sentían que eran ellos dos. Eleonoir sonrió al ver que esos dos parecían ser los únicos dos en todo el universo, y Hanji pareció notar aquello también, así que ambas decidieron alejarse de los chicos. Lo último que Eleonoir alcanzo a ver fue a Eren sonriendo ampliamente mientras le decía que quería hablar de algo muy importante y a solas, seguido de su hermano con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se dirigían hacia la parte trasera del local-

Habían muchas cosas que habían pasado los últimos meses, una de ellas fue conocer a Eren, otra fue el enorme cambio que su hermano hizo, ver la forma en la que se comportaba cuando el moreno estaba cerca. Ver como ambos se miraban con gran intensidad, escucharle reír, verle sonrojar, verle ser feliz.

**Se feliz hermano… te lo mereces… **-exclamo al viento mientras miraba como ambas siluetas desaparecían por la puerta. Porque si, ella sabía muy bien a que venía el alemán esta vez, tan solo esperaba que todo saliera bien-

**_Continuara…_**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Bueno y hasta aqui llega este cap, espero que les haya gustado! Fiuuu creanme que me he esforzado, hubiera actualizado antes pero tuve uno que otro problemita... u.u perdon! en fin, me esforzare en seguir con el siguiente cap... y sin mas que decir, nos vemos!

P.D: Espero recibir algun comen xD vamos no sean malitos! Por cada persona que deje un comentario recibira un pastelito de chocolate


	4. Chapter 3

Agradezco a** Guest, MariaMora123 **y también a** CassianAlday **por haber leído el tercer cap además de haber dejado un comentario wahh~! Que felicidad –se acerca a ellos y es da un pastelillo de chocolate a cada uno- En verdad me siento muy feliz por todas aquellas personitas que siguen este cap, lo han agregado a favoritos , además de que también se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario.

Muchísimas gracias y sin más que decir… ¡Es hora del siguiente cap!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Paris in Love  
>Capitulo. 3<strong>

**.**

**.**

Se encontraba cabreado o tal vez más que eso. Primero porque la estúpida de Hanji le había insistido demasiado en que aceptara la petición del moreno, y lo peor de todo es que su hermana, su muy queridísima hermana apoyaba a la loca lentes de mierda. ¡A ella, y no a el que era su hermano! Y por ende ahora debía de cumplir con la petición del alemán, ¡Oh Higia! ¿Que había hecho mal? ¿Es que acaso hizo algo malo en su vida pasada? Aunque bueno, tan mala no era la cosa…

**.  
>.<strong>

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**_¡Levi, estuviste genial!_**_ –__Exclamo con gran emoción mientras miraba al francés- __**Nunca imagine que fueras tan bueno tocando el violín**_

**_Tch, no es para tanto_**_ –__contesto. Aunque muy en el fondo se sentía feliz por las palabras dichas por el alemán, quien ahora se encontraba sentado sobre una banca junto a varios rosales. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada al ver como el alemán le sonreía-_

**_Claro que si_**_ –__Sus turquesas se fijaron en aquellas orbes grises, de acero frio que el francés tenia. Sonrió al ver como nuevamente Levi no pudo mantenerle la mirada fija- __**Eres una caja llena de sorpresas…**_

_Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna en todo ese rato, y para ser honestos no había necesidad de ellas, tan solo con aquellas miradas les era más que suficiente, porque Eren miraba fijamente a aquel pequeño y tierno francés; mientras que Levi no podía apartar la mirada de aquel alemán tan idiota y lindo a la vez. Una suave brisa movió sus cabellos, llevándose consigo el aroma de las rosas que adornaban el pequeño patio trasero, algunos pétalos se desprendieron de las flores así como algunas hojas lo hicieron de las ramas de los árboles. Eren se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia donde el francés, que solo le miraba sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro sintiera como su corazón se alocaba al sentir aquella fragancia tan masculina que emitía Eren._

**_Y dime, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? –_**_pregunto un tanto ansioso por saber que era lo que el otro quería decirle__**-**_

**_Oh… eso… _**_-murmuro, a la vez que bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos-_

**_¿Y bien?_**

**_Pues… me preguntaba… si, ¿querías salir conmigo? -_**_Levanto la mirada, solo para encontrarse con un sorprendido francés quien parecía no creerse lo que había escuchado-_

**_… _****_¿Estas bromeando, verdad? –_**_Hablo después de cinco largos segundos, que resultaron ser eternos para Eren- __**Esto… esto es una broma, ¿verdad?**_

**_¡Claro que no lo estoy!_**_ –__Respondió mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia el menor- __**Sabes que jamás bromearía con algo como eso**__ –sonrió-_

**_… _**_-Levi bajo la mirada, se sentía avergonzado pero también feliz. Se odiaba a si mismo por sentirse de esa manera, eran sentimientos y emociones tan contradictorios. Su corazón gritaba por decir ¡SI! Mientras que su mente ordenaba decir NO, era difícil creer en las palabras de Eren, pues él era alguien de buena familia, y siendo así… como es que alguien como Eren se encontraba pidiéndole eso a él? Porque no a alguna jovencita de buena familia o a otro joven con los mismos recursos que el alemán- __**…Eren…**_

**_Esto no es un juego Levi_**_ –__Dijo adivinando los pensamientos del menor- __**Y créeme que no aceptare un no por respuesta**__ –sus cálidos y fuertes brazos rodearon con cuidado la cintura del menor, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo en un cálido y amorosos abrazo. Levi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pues no se esperaba esa acción por parte de Eren. Instinto o no, ¿deseo tal vez? De forma consciente o inconsciente… No lo sabe muy bien, pero lo único que supo es que de un momento a otro se encontraba correspondiendo a ese abrazo, y debía admitir que se sentía demasiado bien. Todo eso mientras eran observados de entre las sombras por una joven de orbes grises, con una dulce sonrisa, pues bien sabía que sería difícil de convencer al mayor, pero bien sabía que al final este daría su brazo a torcer-_

**_"Sé que lo hará" _**_–__pensó mientras les observaba por otros breves segundos, para después marcharse sin hacer ruido, esperando no ser descubierta- _**"****_Después de todo, también sientes lo mismo por el_****"^**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del flashback**

**.  
>.<strong>

Dios, con ambas manos toco sus mejillas y maldijo por lo bajo al sentir como estas ardían. Lo peor fue cuando se vio al espejo y vio como las tenía completamente rojas, prácticamente eran como dos tomates en temporada. Oh Higia, que había hecho mal para que su propia hermana le traicionase de esa manera tal vil, pidiéndole ayuda a Hanji para convencerlo a ir a una cita con Eren ¿Es que acaso su dulce hermana había vendido su alma al diablo? Y por diablo entiéndase que él hablaba de la morocha. Pero no, ahí no acababa la cosa. El idiota de Eren había pasado dos semana completes, insistiéndole, rogándole, suplicándole de que salieran juntos…. ¡En una cita! ¡Oh por Higia!

Bueno, no iba a negar que en cierto modo eso le hacía feliz. Ósea, aún era joven y tenía lo suyo pero… era obvio que Eren era alguien fuera de su alcance, es decir, a leguas se nota que el mocoso viene de cuna de oro. ¿Y si todo es un juego? Y si solo es una broma por parte de él? No, no podría ser posible, lo viene conociendo desde hacía unos meses, aunque Bueno, uno nunca llega a conocer muy bien a las personas, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase.

Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde, y si era verdad que ya había tenido uno que otro encuentro con el castaño pero todos habían sido en el café, además siempre hablaban de cosas sin importancia, trivialidades. Al principio habían hablado sobre lo que les gustaba hacer, tipo de música y cosas así, además de que se había dado cuenta de que ambos tenían muchísimas cosas en común. Así como también sabia de que Eren venia de una buena familia.

_¡AGH! Nuevamente aquel tema referente a las clases sociales._

**Genial** –exclamo- **no tengo nada que ponerme**

**Oh sí, claro que la tienes** –respondió su hermana mientras entraba a la habitación del mayor- **Es más, yo misma te ayudare a escogerla.** -En ese momento Levi no sabía si agradecer a Dios por tener una hermana tan buena o maldecir en distintos idiomas existentes. Al final, opto por hacer ambas cosas.

**.  
>.<strong>

Después de una titánica discusión llena de insultos, gruñidos, y una sangrienta guerra de almohadas entre los hermanos Rivaille, Levi termino aceptando usar el conjunto que su hermana había escogido para él.

**¡Te ves divino**! –Chillo de la emoción mientras sacaba una camarita de su bolsillo y le tomaba una que otra foto-

**Deja de decir estupideces **–gruño el mayor, mientras luchaba por arrebatarle aquel aparato del demonio-

**No son estupideces** –respondió cruzando sus brazos por su pecho e inflando los mofletes- **Levi, eres lindo y te ves bien. ¡Hasta yo siento envidia de ti en ese aspecto!** –Eleonoir no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al ver la expresión de su hermano y como sus mejillas pálidas se tornaban de un suave tono carmesí- **Ahora solo queda que te la pases bien con Eren~**

**Pero…**

**Pero nada** –le interrumpió- **Entre Farlan, Isabel y los demás nos encargaremos del café y en cualquier caso, si llegamos a necesitar ayuda, pues entonces le llamare a Hanji**

**_"Que gran consuelo"_** –pensó el mayor- **Pero aun así…**

**Nada **–volvió a interrumpirle y lo sacaba a empujones de la habitación-

**.  
>.<strong>

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en la pequeña salita, platicando amenamente o al menos eso hacia Eleonoir, pues Levi parecía estar nervioso y apenas y le contestaba con sus habituales monosílabos.

**Levi… ¿Qué tienes?** –pregunto algo divertida-

**Nada **–Eso decía pero en el fondo sentía un terrible retorcijón, además de que tenía las manos frías; es que acaso era por los nervios o a lo mejor y sufría por alguna extraña enfermedad- "**_Si claro, una enfermedad llamada Erenitis Aguda… pfff"_**

Rio ante sus propios pensamientos aunque a los segundos se arrepintió pues había olvidado que él y su hermana se encontraban en la misma habitación, y apenas unos cuantos pasos de distancia eran los que los separaban-

**¿Qué? - -**

**Oh, nada…** -sonrió, provocando que el mayor se avergonzara aún más. Segundos después escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta, Levi hizo el intento de levantarse pero la menor le gano y fue a recibir al invitado. Levi tan solo los escuchaba platicar a medida que se acercaban, cerro sus helados puños; causa de los nervios. En el momento en que Eren entro a la sala se dejó de respirar, al menos por unos breves segundos. Se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Levi con otras ropas que no fueran el uniforme que solía usar en el café.

**Te ves…**

**¿Que? ¿Horrible? ¿Muy gay? ¿Demasiado marica?**

**Te ves muy schön*** (hermoso) –susurro con aquel acento alemán que hacia estremecer y sonrojar al peli negro- **Hermoso y muy sinnlich* **–volvió a murmurar, y no era para menos. Levi se encontraba usando una camisa blanca y conociendo al menor, debía ser manga larga, encima de esta llevaba una gabardina color ocre la cual le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, además de un pantalón negro un tanto ceñido, unos botines cafés y para finalizar una bufanda roja. Eren camino hasta quedar frente a frente con el más pequeño, sus fuertes brazos rodearon aquella estrecha cintura para abrazarle, Levi sentía que los colores se le habían subido a la cara; mientras que Eleonoir aprovechaba en tomarles una que otra foto-

**¿Qué significa eso?** –Pregunto algo avergonzado mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del mayor-

**Uh… Pues, significa hermoso…** -sonrió- **Anda, será mejor que nos vayamos** –con mucho cuidado tomo la mano del frases y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, Levi tan solo desvió la mirada y soltó un leve gruñido, cosa que le dio a entender a Eren que el peli negro se encontraba avergonzado-

Eleonoir sonrió al ver a su hermano con aquella faceta, eso era algo nuevo y esperaba que durara por muchísimo tiempo. A las afueras de la pequeña casa de los hermanos Rivaille, se encontraba un auto negro marca **Peugeot** (Un carro para nada barato, he de aclarar). Eso sí era sorprendente, pero lo más sorprendente era saber que el mocoso podía manejar, bueno, Eren era algunos años mayor que él pero aun así no miraba al castaño como una persona tras el volante, tan solo era algo difícil de imaginar.

**¿Desde cuando tienes eso?** –Pregunto a la vez que señalaba el vehículo, Eren al principio le vio con algo de confusión para después volver a sonreír y abrir la puerta del copiloto, como todo un caballero-

**Oh, pues… desde hace unas dos semanas** –Levi solo le vio con algo de escepticismo, para después entrar al vehículo. Se sorprendió que el carro estuviera impregnado con la esencia de Eren; era esa colonia que el castaño siempre solía usar y… que a él le gustaba como olía, por sobre todo en el alemán-

Ya estando ambos en el vehículo, Levi no dudo en preguntarle al castaño a donde irían pero este se negaba decirle. Aunque tanta era la insistencia del francés que a Eren no le quedo de otra más que darle un beso en la comisura de los labios al menor, logrando callarle. Levi no volvió a preguntar más, y Eren se felicitó a si mismo por haber dado hecho aquello, aunque en cierto modo se encontraba sorprendido pues esperaba algún golpe o insulto por parte del menor, pero este no hizo absolutamente nada.

Tan solo se dedicó a ver el paisaje por la ventana de al lado mientras el otro conducía, ambos se vieron sumergidos en el silencio. Por un momento Eren pensó que había arruinado el momento por un impulso suyo, medio volteo a verle, deseaba disculparse por su imprudencia pero cuando detuvo el auto en una señal de "ALTO" se sorprendió al ver el reflejo del menor. Los mechones de enfrente cubrían un poco aquellos ojos grises, pero no aquellas suaves y pálidas mejillas teñidas en carmín. Rio internamente mientras volvía a poner en marcha el automóvil, conduciendo alegremente por las calles de Francia y esperando que lo que estuvo planeando días atrás diera buenos resultados.

**_Continuara…_**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**.**

**.**

**Sinnlich** Significa sensual o algo así, pero Eren no quiso decir el significado porque bien sabía que Levi podía golpearlo xD

**.**

**.**

En fin, a que no quedo lindo este cap? –Sonríe levemente- El próximo fin de semana estaré publicando el siguiente cap en el cual os relatare la bella y romántica cita de estos dos tortolos y gracias a Dios aún no hay michoza a la vista lol haha amm... Espero que les haya gustado porque en verdad me esforcé más que amm hace dos días que ya había terminado este cap y era un poco más largo pero paso algo y pues tuve que volver a escribirlo u.u y no había casi nada de inspiración aahh Pero eso si… yo... ¡Yo me esforcé!


	5. Chapter 4

Hola mis amados girasoles y rayitos de luz~ Me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar –suspira- se que debi de haberlo hecho el fin de semana pasado… creo… wahh… perdon! –hace una reverencia implorando piedad- jeje en fin~

No habia podido actualizar porque tuve varios problemas. Primer… estaba a punto, a puntoooo de actualizar pero mi laptop se arruino, y pues ahi se perdio el cap… ewe tuve que volver a escribirlo pero adivinen en donde o con que? Pues en papel! Si me puse a escribir en un cuaderno! Y despues lo pase a mi telefono, (cosa que mi madre me lo habia quitado pero al final lo recupere) en fin.

Pero al ver que me tarde mucho decidi preguntarle a mi hermano si podia usar su lap, y el malvado solo me dejaba usarla por apenas unos cuantos minutos! Wah~ En fin, ayer iba a actualizar pero… tuve un problemilla en casa y pues… No me dio tiempo, pero mis florecitas aqui me tienen.

Y si mas que decir…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**Paris in Love **  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>Capítulo 4 "Una cita en Paris"<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel carro, pero lo que si sabía es que sentía que su cara ardía demasiado, sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo se encontraba algo helado; ¿a que se debía todo eso? Oh sí, todo era culpa del hijo de… No esperen, no podía decir eso; Eren no era un hijo de puta… Él era un… un… ¿estúpido? ¡Si, eso! Él era un estúpido.<p>

Y ¿porque él se encontraba así? Pues fácil, el muy estúpido no había dejado de decir cosas vergonzosas, como por ejemplo _"Levi te ves muy lindo" "Levi, eres demasiado adorable"_ Levi esto, Levi lo otro… Tch…

Lo único que podía hacer era ignorar las palabras del otro y mantener la vista fija sobre la ventana. De vez en cuanto apoyaba su mejilla en la ventana del alado, tan solo para enfriar un poco su mejilla, pues ya ardía demasiado por tanto sonrojo.

**Levi…** -Y ahí estaba nuevamente, aquel estúpido alemán llamándole por su nombre, provocando mil y un sensaciones en su cuerpo- **Te ves muy hermoso**

El castaño solo le vio de reojo y con eso le basto, pues aunque el francés intentara ocultarlo aun así ya le había visto. Esas mejillas suaves y pálidas tornarse de un suave carmesí, que tan solo le recordaban a los pétalos de las bellas rosas que su madre solía cultivar con tanto amor y cariño. El alemán extendió su mano derecha hasta alcanzar la izquierda del otro, logrando sacar de sus cavilaciones al azabache, por otro lado, Levi se vio sorprendido por aquello.

**¿Qué demonios...?** –sus orbes grises se encontraron por breves segundos con las turquesas del mayor, Levi desvió la mirada, nuevamente avergonzando y algo enojado consigo mismo por no poder controlar aquellas desbordantes emociones en el-

**Nada…** -respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras seguía manejando con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra la tenía entrelazada con la pequeña mano del francés-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>El resto del camino se la pasaron sumergidos en un para nada incomodo silencio, Eren no había soltado por nada del mundo la mano del otro y Levi no había hecho ninguno amago de soltarse; así que estaba bien. Es más, ese simple agarre le transmitía una gran calidez y protección, se sentía feliz, era algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento en que Eren detuvo en carro, ni tan siquiera cuando el mayor se salió de este y lo rodeo, mucho peor cuando le abrió la puerta como el caballero que era.<p>

**Hemos llegado** –sonrió con galantería, extendiendo su mano hacia el menor. Levi tan solo frunció el ceño y acepto la mano del otro, para ayudarle a salir del automóvil. En cierto modo se sentía algo avergonzado, pues eso es algo que se hace con una chica, no con un chico-

**¿Qué pretendes con esto?** –pregunto-

**No sé a qué te refieres, Levi** –dijo sonriente y entrelazando su brazo con el del menor. Levi tan solo se dejó hacer, pues no le disgustaba para nada la atención que el otro le daba-

El azabache tan solo guardo silencio, eren solo observaba y reía en sus adentros al ver la dulce expresión de su amado. Las demás personas les miraban de reojo y murmuraban algunas cosas. Inclusive un grupo de jovencitas soltaron una risilla y chillaron de la emoción al verlos así de juntos.

**De seguro han de pensar que somos una pareja** –sonrió el mayor con mucho orgullo mientras reafirmaba el agarre-

**¿Qué demonios?** –Chillo el menor mientras volteaba a verle- **Eso… Eso no es verdad…**

**Oh pero lo será** –Respondió con mucho ánimo mientras lo guiaba por el lugar, Levi tan solo guardo silencio mientras trataba de asimilar lo que el moreno le había dicho-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo el día se la habían pasado caminando de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo de diferentes tiendas y comprando una que otra cosa que por lo general llamaba la atención del menor. Eren había aprendido cosas nuevas del azabache, como por ejemplo, a Levi le gustaba el te; pero el que más era de su agrado era el té negro. Así que por eso mismo se había encargado de comprar varias de esas cajitas que contenían aquel tesoro tan amado del francé ahí no acababa la cosa, no claro que no después de haber encargado algunas cosas que llegarían por el atardecer a la casa del peli negro (y sin que este se diera cuenta claro está) todo marchaba bien.<p>

**Y, ¿ahora qué?** –pregunto el peli negro mientras volteaba a verle con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Pero Eren solo se dedicó a verle fijamente. Turquesa y gris, ambas miradas se conectaron mientras los colores matices del atardecer cubrían todo el cielo. Ambos jóvenes parecían ser los únicos en aquella enorme plaza llena de gente y colores vivaces, acompañados con el perfume de las flores.

**Uh, pues la verdad tengo algo de hambre y ¿tu?**

**Pues…** -Estaba a punto de decir no, pero su el sonido de su estómago se adelantó antes de que alguna palabra contraria saliera de su boca- **…**

**Perfecto~!** –Sonrió- **Conozco un buen restaurante de comida italiana por estos lados** –Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del menor, aquel toque volvió a provocar esa sensación tan extraña y a la vez conocida por el francés. Sentir como su rostro ardía, sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y una sensación extraña se apoderaba de su estómago. ¿Acaso eso era lo que llamaban, sentir mariposas en el estómago?- **Sé que te encantara**

**No lo dudo…** -susurro con una leve sonrisa. Aunque claro, nada de eso pasó desapercibido para eren, después de todo adoraba observar cada faceta del menor. Por nada del mundo se permitirá perderse de algo tan hermoso como ver aquel bello rostro níveo sonrojarse, o aquellas tímidas sonrisas que el francés le regalaba mientras creía que el moreno no le miraba. Oh Levi, cuan equivocado estabas; si para Eren eso era lo más hermoso que Dios y la vida le podían dar-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Ambos jóvenes prefirieron caminar, ya que era mejor ir tomados de las manos y admirar las calles de Francia mientras veían como aquellos colores anaranjados y rojizos cubrían el firmamento. Además, por lo que le había dicho Eren; el restaurante que le había mencionado hace rato no quedaba tan lejos.Y vaya que tenía razón, y como siempre el alemán no le había decepcionado en absoluto. Era un amplio local al estilo rustico de Italia del sur. Paredes blancas, y tejado rojizo, con una cerca y escaleras de piedra, además de que había algunos pinos y varias flores decorando las afueras del restaurante <em>Bella Notte<em>.Y por dentro era igual o mejor. Paredes color perla, decoradas con pinturas de los paisajes más bellos de toda Europa. Además de que un candelabro de cristal colgaba en la entrada.

**¿Tienen reservaciones?** –Pregunto un joven mozo, a lo que el alemán afirmo con la cabeza- **Apellido por favor.**

**Jaeger** -respondió. El mozo solo se dedicó a buscarle en aquel enorme libro en el cual se llevaban las anotaciones de todas las reservas que las personas hacían con anticipación-

**Bien, síganme por favor**

**Eren… no crees que esto es muy…** -susurro- **es decir, no me encuentro correctamente ves…**

**No digas esas cosas Levi** –susurro-** A decir verdad, te ves perfecto tal y como estas** –Respondió con una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa pícara-

**Tch, mocoso tonto** –Dijo, aunque el castaño bien sabía que sus palabras habían provocado que el menor se avergonzara, y sonrojara. El resto de la cena fue bien, empezaron con una pequeña ensalada francesa hasta terminar comiendo un plato de pasta con albóndigas, el cual compartieron ya que era mucho. Eren se dio cuenta de que el menor estaba disfrutando de la comida, pues cada bocado que daba una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Más cuando se comía una que otra albóndiga.

**¿Q-que… que demonios haces?** –Gruño algo sonrojado al ver que el castaño le estaba ofreciendo la última albóndiga-

**Nada, solo quiero que tengas la última de estas -**respondió con simpleza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa-

**No la quiero…** -dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia otro lado-

**Vamos Levi, yo sé que te gustan** -Sonrió- **Además, es bien dicho que el ultimo bocado es siempre el mejor**

Levi tan solo le miro con algo de duda por unos segundos, pero al final término aceptando el bocado que el mayor le estaba ofreciendo. Y vaya que tenía razón, sentir como aquello se deshacía en su boca le sabía a gloria. Eren se maravilló al ver aquel rostro que casi siempre lo mantenía serio, ahora demostraba una gran felicidad y dicha.

_**"**__**Lindo"**_ –pensó. Y nuevamente ambos siguieron comiendo, de vez en cuando el menor dirigía la mirada hacia el lugar, era increíble ver la decoración tan acorde del restaurante era como si en verdad estuvieran en alguna parte de Italia. Tan inseminados estaban ellos en sus pensamientos y comiendo, que ninguno noto como ambos compartían una larga tira de spaguetti. No fue hasta que ambos tenían el rostro tan cerca del otro, inclusive sus labios parecían rozarse delicadamente. La mirada turquesa de Eren era tan intensa que hacia estremecer el cuerpo del mas pequeño, el corazón de Levi iba acelerándose que inclusive llego a pensar que el otro podía lograr escuchar sus latidos. Por otro lado, Eren no logro contenerse más y junto sus labios con los del azabache, para él fue como tocar el cielo al sentir aquellos suaves y delicados labios color los labios del mayor sobre los suyos fue algo que jamás se esperó, aunque aquello había sido un suave toque. Había sido suave y delicado, pero aun así había hecho estragos en su cuerpo-

**E-eren…**

**Creo que es hora de pedir un postre** –Dijo, aunque él hubiera preferido otra clase de postre; como por ejemplo, volver a probar aquellos labios tan dulces como la miel. Y con un ademan llamo al camarero para que le trajeran el ultimo platillo de la noche. Un delicioso tiramisú de chocolate para dos, decorado con unas hojitas de menta, una fresa encima de esta y con algo de azúcar glaseada. Levi parecía maravillado con aquello, pero quien más maravillado estaba era el alemán, quien aún no podía quitarse aquel sabor tan adictivo que tenían los labios del francés-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fue… hermoso…<strong> -admitió el menor mientras caminaba junto al mayor, bajo el cielo ya estrellado. Eren había sugerido que volvieran en el carro pero el menor se había negado, alegando que prefería caminar y hacer algo de ejercicio, pues había comido mucho. Aunque claro el menor tenía intenciones de pasar más tiempo con Eren.

**Me alegro escuchar eso** -Respondió- **Pero mas me alegro el que te lo hayas pasado bien**

**Tch, deja de decir cosas como esas** -gruño el menor. Eren tan solo sonrió ampliamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los del pelo negro, quien lo recibió con algo de vergüenza-

**Me es imposible no decir cosas como esas** -Su mirada estaba enfocada en el mejor paisaje que toda Francia le podía dar, y era aquel ser tan bello que tenía a la par. Levi volteo a ver hacia otro lado, pues se sentía demasiado expuesto ante esa mirada turquesa, era como si el otro le desnudara el alma y pudiera ver todo a travez de el- Me siento feliz de que hayas aceptado salir conmigo, aunque es una lastima que el día haya acabado

**Tch... N-no digas estupideces** -exclamo algo abochornado, mientras un suave tono rosáceo cubría sus mejillas- **A-además... Nos veremos mañana, como siempre... ¿Verdad?**

**...** -Aquello había logrado tomarle por sorpresa, pues era claro que hasta su rostro lo demostraba. Pero segundos después se recuperó de aquello y le sonrió ampliamente al menor mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos- **Claro que si**

Ambos jóvenes mantenían la mirada fija sobre el otro, lentamente los brazos del mayor fueron rodeando la estrecha cintura del azabache, mientras que este rodeaba el cuello del mayor y acercaba su cuerpo al de el. Turquesa y gris, alemán y francés. Ambos tan juntos sintiendo aquella calidez que transmitía el cuerpo del otro. Ambos cuerpos que parecían encajar en perfecta armonía con el otro, tal parecía que habían sido hechos el uno para el vez Eren no logro contenerse, y fue acercando sus labios a los de Levi quien parecía nervioso y a la vez ansioso por aquel toque.

El beso empezó siendo apenas un simple y delicado roce de labios. El alemán iba lento, primero quería sentir aquella suave textura, quería saborearlo por completo, quería quedar impreso de aquel sabor del cual nunca se olvidaría. Levi abrió levemente la boca, soltando un suave quejido al sentir como Eren le había mordido levemente el labio inferior, cosa que el mayor aprovecho para introducir su lengua en aquella cálida y vienen cavidad. (Porque créanlo o no, Levi estaba completamente virgen. El le iba a la antigua, y pensaba entregarse en cuerpo y alma solo a una persona.)Su lengua fue paseándose por la cavidad bucal del menor, sintiendo, tocando, saboreando mientras que sus manos acariciaban la cintura del menor; quien parecía luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar aquellos sonidos extraños que anexaba van con salirse de su boca.

**Eres mas dulce que la miel...** -confesó- **Y mas suave que los mismísimos pétalos de las rosas. Tu piel es tan blanca como la luna, y tan pura como esta** -volvió a susurrarle al oído, mientras le depositaba varios besos por todo el rostro, mientras que Levi solo lo agarraba por la camisa y se dejaba besar por el otro. Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, pues las palabras no hacían falta; con solo una mirada bastaba para saber lo que el otro pensaba-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi parecía estar en las nubes, pues desde que Eren lo había ido a dejar a su casa, no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches. El azabache no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto y gritar internamente. Sin pensar mas, se dirigió a la pequeña salita. Se sorprendió al ver las luces encendidas y a su hermana en uno de los sillones, además de ver varias cajas en todo el lugar.<p>

**¿Que es todo esto?** -Exclamo con mucha sorpresa, al encontrar tanta cosa en su casa-

**Son para ti** -contestó- **Todos y cada uno de estos presentes son para ti **-Y antes de que el mayor de los peli negros volviera a hablar, dijo- **Por lo que se, Eren es quien los compro para ti~~~**

El tono cantarín que había usado la menor termino por provocar un sonrojo en el. ¿Que era esto? ¿El día internacional de hacer sonrojar a Levi? El mayor solo soltó un bufido y se dispuso a ver que era todo aquello que el alemán le había mandado. Además de relatarle a su insistente hermana (y con lujo de detalle) todo lo que había no había parado de chillar de la emoción, además de decirle que Eren era un buen chico; y no lo dudaba, pues a cada lugar que el mayor le había llevado había sido único, especial y de su gran sonrisa surco sus labios al solo recordar todo lo que habían hecho en el día. Desde aquel parque en el cual pasaron gran parte del día, así como también aquellas tiendas a las que habían ido, sumándole el restaurante y... Los besos...

**¿Pero... Que...?** -su mirada se lleno de sorpresa al ver que los regalos que Eren le había mandado, habían sido las mismas cosas que el había visto en las tiendas que visitaron-

Habían varias cajitas del mejor Té negro de toda Europa, un kit de limpieza (Si, Eren se había dado cuenta de que Levi tenía una gran pasión y amor hacia la limpieza y su amada Higia) varias cajas de los chocolates mas caros de toda Francia, algunos peluches de animales (cosa que termino sacándole un ataque de risa a la menor, pues esta jamás se espero que Dren fuera tan observador y se diera cuenta de que a su hermano le gustaban aquellas cosas) Distintos tiempos de flores, de las que ya después se encargaría de sembrar en su casa y en el café, pero hubo algo mas que terminó por dejarlo impresionado.

Era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, en la cual se encontraba un pequeño y delicado anillo de plata. Era sencillo, pero hermoso.

**Eren...** -susurro con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se colocaba aquel anillo en su dedo anular. Porque si, era ahí donde ese anillo le quedaba mejor-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba feliz de la vida, amaba a Dios, y a su madre por haberle dicho siempre que París era el lugar del amor. Y vaya que la señora Jaeger tenía razón. Además de que haber hecho este viaje había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, así como Dios se había encargado de ponerle a aquel Angel de cabellos azabaches y mirada grisácea, en su camino.<p>

**Eren... Debemos hablar...** -Dijo una voz femenina, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones-

**Ahora no Mikasa** -respondió en medio de un suspiro- **Me siento cansando**

**¿Donde has estado?** -preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mientras se acercaba al mayor-

**Por ahí** -respondió de forma seria. Su semblante cambio al ver que la asiática venia vestida con un camisón ligeramente transparente y corto, pues le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos- **Si me disculpas, me iré a dormir**

**¡Eren! ¡Tenemos que hablar!** -volvió a hablarle, pero el mayor tan solo le respondió con un "Buenas noches" para después encerrase en su habitación, dejando a la peli Nigeria sola en aquel pasillo del osado. Sus delicadas manos se encontraban hechas puños, su rostro estaba deformado por la ira. Pues aunque Eren no se lo dijera, ella sabía perfectamente donde había estado el alemán todo el día. Ahora sabia porque desde que llegaron a ese lugar, Eren le había estado evitando. El castaño se iba a encontrar con alguien. Y no con cualquier persona, él, su amado Eren se iba a ver con un hombre. Con un hombre que para mas era enano y trabajaba en un mugriento café.

**Esto no se quedara así** -murmuro para si misma- **No lo permitiré...**

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Chapter 5

**MariaMora123:** Hola, hola, hola! Hahaha pues la verdad que es que ni yo… xD Y me ha costado xD pues todo el mundo sabe que Levi no es tan así… Pero... agh… yo necesitaba escribir un fic donde Levi sea el uke que es… xD sorry!

**ChibiGoreItaly:** Hola, hola! Me alegra que digas eso! *w* aaww xD …etto… yo tampoco quiero que Michoza le haga algo malo a Levi u.u …pero aquí entre nos… que pasaría si la michoza en verdad le hace algo malo a Levi? Un…. xD se lo que se siente estar leyendo algo así a esas horas y no poder gritar… ewe es tan… frustante

**MeliKsta: **Hola, hola! Eehhhh! ¿En serio no quieres eso? Ósea… que Michoza… es decir Mikasa les haga eso a Eren y Levi? –sonríe de forma inocente- uh uh… xD en fin, me alegro que digas que mi fic es hermoso, es más, el saber que a otras personas les gusta y digan eso en sus comentarios es hermoso. Gracias! Uh? Tal vez, si o tal vez, quizás Eren lleva un anillo con el, o quizás lo tiene escondido, uh uh x3 Saludos para ti también y cuídate!

**Danicelestia: **Hola! Y si vi ese mini pequeño review, pero aunque así fuera me hizo feliz! Gracias por dejarlo así como también por dejarme otro, me alegra que pienses eso y… Seré honesta, aunque no sé si ya lo había dicho antes pero si no es así lo volveré a repetir. El título de este fic lo saque de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo y que casi no recuerdo muy bien de que trataba, solo sé que en un diario mío había escrito algo sobre eso, además de que cuando vi la imagen que use de portada para ese fic… Pues me enamore de ella y taraaan de ahí nació la idea xD ([perdón por esta larga explicación) y sip, un Levi ukeable es un Levi lindo waahh~! :3

**Haru19: **-Contiene la respiración- ...omg... –se abofetea levemente al estar actuando de forma tan rara en frente de tod s- Me siento feliz de que digas eso! Es decir, que hayas leído los caps y que hayas dejado un review~! Que genial sensei! Hahaha xD lo sep, pobre Levi pero al final todo les salió bien… y con suerte Hanji-san no incendio el lugar… Tu también cuídate~!

En fin, sin más que decir…Aquí les dejo la conti del fic… Y perdonen por si no hay nada emocionante, pero ya en el siguiente cap vendrán muchísimas cositas… -sonríe levemente-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Paris in Love **

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

><p>Desde hacía diez minutos atrás que se removía en su cama, y no es porque la encontrara incomoda o porque ya eran las siete de la mañana y debía de levantarse para ir a trabajar (aunque tenía tiempo de sobra, pues el café lo abrían hasta las ocho cuarenta y cinco.) La razón porque se encontraba tan inquieto era por lo que había pasado ayer.<p>

Aún seguía inquieto y muy nervioso por la cita que tuvo con Eren, pero lo que más hacia que sus nervios se alteraren, su cara ardiera de la vergüenza y los latidos de su corazón se acelerasen, eran esos besos. Esos besos que había recibido por parte del castaño, de solo recordarlo su cuerpo se estremecía, y cada vez que tocaba sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos aun podía sentir aquella sensación en ellos. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

_Tan solo estas enamorado…_

Si, esas habían sido las palabras de su hermana menor. Aun se sorprendía el cómo Eleonoir se estaba tomando aquello, y de todas las palabras de aliento que le daba para que no ignorara aquel sentimiento que el sentía por el alemán. Y el mismo lo sabía, sabía que poco a poco se había ido enamorando de ese cabeza de chorlito.

**Levi~~ ¡El desayuno está listo! **–Se escuchó la voz de la menor seguido de unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta-

**Ya voy** –Respondió con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el pequeño comedor para desayunar con la menor, ya después se encargaría de ordenar la cama-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Se encontraba feliz de la vida, ni tan siquiera quería levantarse de la cama. Rodaba de felicidad y gritaba de forma eufórica en su interior, pero luego recordó que debía ir al café (como lo venía haciendo cada mañana desde hace algunos meses atrás)<p>

El día de ayer había sido el mejor día de toda su vida, pues se la había pasado con el azabache. ¡Y por Dios! Levi se miraba lindo, no, más que eso. ¡Él se miraba demasiado hermoso, lindo, deslumbrante! Es más, ni tan siquiera tenía palabras para describir lo bello que era el francés.

Y hubiera seguido soñando despierto, pero unos "suaves" golpes en la puerta lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

**¿Eren? ¿Estás ahí? Abre la puerta** –El alemán soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama-

**¿Qué quieres Mikasa?** –Pregunto con cierta molestia, pues aún era muy temprano para que la chica empezara con sus sermones-

**Abre la puerta** –Volvió a insistir a medida que trataba de abrirla. Al castaño no le quedo de otra más que abrirle, con suerte no se encontraba vestido con sus pijamas (ya ni tan siquiera tenía la libertad de dormir como a él le diera la gana, pues la chica siempre creía si le veía así era un acto para provocarla a ella –en pocas palabras- "seducirla"- **Eren**

**¿Qué es lo que quieres Mikasa? **–Pregunto con un tono cansino mientras se volvía a sentar en el borde de la cama, aun sin ver el semblante de la asiática-

Por otro lado, Mikasa había guardado silencio. Sus ojos miraban con detenimiento al otro, empezando por esos cabellos castaños y revueltos dándole siempre un toque salvaje y sexy al alemán. Además de los ojos de este, siendo de un color extraño y exótico, además de aquel cuerpo bien trabajado. Indudablemente Eren era un buen partido para cualquier chica, era por eso mismo que ella no lo dejaría ir con otra, o en este caso _otros._ Aunque bien tenía claro que Eren tenía "ciertas preferencia." Pero ella e inclusive él señor Jaeger, creían fielmente que si Eren llegaba a tener una relación seria con la Ackerman, esta podría hacerlo cambiar.

**Mikasa, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?** –volvió a preguntar al ver que la chica no decía palabra alguna-

**Eren, quiero que salgamos juntos… como pareja… -**El ojiverde se quedó sorprendido, es que acaso la chica seguía con aquellas ideas de que ellos dos podían ser o eran "pareja"-

**Mikasa, sabes muy bien que no…**

**Es que acaso nunca planeas darme una oportunidad?** –Su voz pareció dolida, pero el mayor sabía que ese eran uno de los tantos trucos que la asiática ya había usado en el para hacerlo sentir mal, pero el ya no caía en ellos-

**Mikasa **–susurro- **Sabes que te quiero, como a una amiga o como a una hermana pero ya de ahí no**

**No entiendo… No entiendo cómo es que no te puedes fijar en mí, quien siempre he estado a tu lado… -**Sus fieros ojos grises estaban fijos en los aguamarina del alemán, quien le miraba desde su lugar; ya algo cansado por las mismas peleas de siempre- **Eren, sabes que si tu padre se llegara a enterar que tú y yo somos pareja él estaría feliz**

**Y tú sabes muy bien que eso a mí no me interesa** –Contesto con un tono molesto mientras se levantaba y encaraba a la chica. Mikasa retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pues nunca había visto esa expresión molesta en el castaño, pero aun así ella decidió continuar-

**¡No entiendo cómo es que no puedes fijarte en mí!** –Ahora fue turno de ella para afilar su mirada y hacer retroceder al otro- **Pero si puedes fijarte en alguien como él?**

**¿De que estas hablando?** –Pregunto con algo de confusión-

**Hablo del tipo ese que trabaja como mesero en ese café de** cuarta –El rostro de Eren parecía todo un poema, pues en ningún momento el había hecho mención de Levi. Ni tan siquiera la chica sabía a donde se dirigía el cada mañana-

**¿De que hablas?** –Volvió a preguntarle, pensando que quizás la chica no estaba del todo enterada. Pero al ver la sonrisa de esta y la mirada que le dio sabía que no era así-

**Hablo del enano ese** –Contesto- **Eren, ¿Cómo puedes fijarte en un hombre? Y peor aún, en alguien de clase baja **-Al principio no entendía cómo es que Mikasa se había dado cuenta pero, no había necesidad de ser inteligente para saber la respuesta. O le había seguido, o tal vez se había tomado la molestia de contratar a un investigador o algo así. Camino hasta ella y le tomo del brazo, en todos estos años le había pasado varias cosas a la chica-

**Escúchame bien Mikasa, porque solo lo diré una vez** –Su agarre se había intensificado un poco más, sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo hacia ella- **El que vaya a empezar a trabajar para mi padre no quiere decir que seguiré estando bajo su mando, seré como uno de sus trabajadores más y por lo tanto recibiré el trato como tal y no como "su hijo"**

**E-eren… **-Susurro-

**Lo que haga con mi vida es cosa mía, tú y mi padre saben muy bien de mis preferencias es algo que no pienso cambiar –**Hizo una leve pausa, calmándose así y aflojando un poco el agarre- **Si me aceptan como tal me harán feliz, pero si no es así, entonces prefiero que no se metan en mi vida.**

Sin más que decir salió de su habitación, dejando a la pobre chica ahí quien mantenía las manos hechas puño y con la mandíbula tensa. Pero Mikasa Ackerman era alguien fuerte, además de que ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, sin importar cual fuera el costo, y Eren no era la excepción. Eren tenía que ser suyo, sin importar cual fuera el costo; inclusive si eso significaba deshacerse del pelinegro.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¿Se miraba radiante? ¿Parecía otro? ¿Irradiaba demasiada felicidad? Bueno, esas habían sido las palabras de todos los que trabajaban ahí en el café. Inclusive Petra y su esposo Auruo, los dueños de una floristería que se encontraba en la esquina, le habían dicho algo similar; al igual que Gunter y su novio Erd, a quienes también conocía desde hace mucho y que de pura casualidad trabajaban en el mismo restaurante italiano al cual Eren lo había llevado la noche anterior.<p>

**¡Aniki!** –Se apareció la chica pelirroja y de orbes aguamarina, abrazándole por la espalda- ¡Cuéntanos como te fue!

**Isabel será mejor que no atormentes a Levi tan temprano** –Interfirió Farlan, quien venía al rescate del pelinegro-

**¿Eh? ¡Pero si tú también quieres saber cómo le fue a aniki!** –Chillo molesta-

**¡ENANO!** –Se escuchó la estridente voz de la ya conocida Hanji Zoe, quien por obra de Dios había madrugado-

**_"_****_Extraño"_** –Pensó Levi, quien miraba con malos ojos a la pobre castaña**- Con un demonio Hanji, ¡deja de decirme así!**

**Uh, tan temprano y ya vas de amargado? **–Dijo para después estallar en una estridente carcajada, los demás ahí presentes decidieron retroceder unos cuantos pasos al ver el aura amenazante que rodeaba al pelinegro- Anda, deja de estar amargado y cuéntanos con lujos de detalles

**¿De qué mierdas me estás hablando?** –Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido. Hanji solo hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver que su amigo no daría su brazo a torcer-

**Anda Levi, dinos como te fue ayer en tu cita con Erencito~** -El tono cantarín de la castaña termino molestando aún más al francés, quien amenazo con golpearle hasta dejarla irreconocible. Pero nuevamente a la chica pareció no importarle las amenazas de este-

**Anda aniki! ¡Yo también quiero saber cómo te fue con el!** –Volvió a insistir la pelirroja, e inclusive Farlan quería saber pues se notaba que el también sentía curiosidad por saber-

**Vamos Levi, cuéntales** –Maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar aquella suave voz detrás de él, Hanji y Isabel corrieron a abrazar a la menor de los Rivaille y a venerarla como una santa, pues era quien siempre lograba convencer a su hermano de hacer las cosas-

**Maldita mocosa de mierda…** -Gruño por lo bajo, al final de cuentas accedió a contarles. SOLO, si guardaban silencio y no le interrumpían en ningún momento. Todos los ahí presentes lo prometieron y se fueron a sentar, dejando a Levi como el centro de atención. Eleonoir soltó una risilla al ver a todos sus amigos así, lo bueno es que tenían tiempo de sobra ya que aún seguía siendo temprano para abrir el café-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mamá, estoy enamorado~ <strong>-Dijo apenas escuchar la voz de su madre contestar el teléfono-

**¿Eren? ¿Lo dices en serio?** –Su tono de voz parecía lleno de sorpresa y felicidad- **Cuéntame hijo~! **

**Se llama Levi y tiene diecinueve años –**Empezó contándole todo de él, empezando por describirle como era, las cosas que le gustas o disgustan. Sus sueños y habilidades, además de que trabajaba en un café junto con su hermana menor. La señora Jaeger había estado prestando atención a cada cosa que su hijo le decía, pues esta era la primera vez que le escuchaba así de feliz por alguien, más aun cuando llego a la parte de que justamente ayer ellos habían tenido su primera cita. Inclusive le conto Levi había reaccionado a cada cosa que el hacía o decía- **Mamá, en verdad me gusta… Estoy enamorado de el**

**Hijo, me siento feliz por ti **–Su voz se escuchaba llena de felicidad, de esa felicidad que sienten las madres cuando ven el rostro de sus hijos llenos de una inmensa felicidad- **Espero poder conocerlo**

**M-mamá… ¿Hablas en serio?** –Pregunto aun sin podérselo creer- **S-sabes que Levi es un chico y que no es alguien que "****_cumple con los requisitos_****" de papá **

**Eren, mientras tú seas feliz yo seré feliz –**Fue su única respuesta, para Eren no hubo necesidad de ver a su madre pues ya sabía que ella debía de estarle sonriendo como lo hacía siempre. Con esa cálida sonrisa maternal que le decía que todo estaría bien, y que siempre le estaría apoyando en lo que el decidiera**- Eres mi hijo y si tu sientes felicidad por ese chico, yo me siento feliz de que tú lo estés**

Sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta, tenía unas ganas de llorar de felicidad. Siempre, en todos estos años era su querida madre quien siempre le decía las palabras que el siempre esperaba escuchar. Siempre era ella quien le hacía sentir seguro y confiando con lo que él decía, pensaba y decidía.

**Gracias mamá **–En el otro lado de la línea, la señora Jaeger sonreía mientras le decía a su hijo que se portara bien, además de desearle suerte con el pequeño Levi. Eren tan solo se sonrojo al escuchar el apelativo que su madre había usado para referirse al francés, pues tan lejos de la realidad no estaba. Además de que al tener esa estatura, el moreno no hacía más que verse adorable a los ojos de el- **Cuídate mucho y…. dile a papá que… le mando saludos.**

**Así lo hare hijo –**Y lo último que se escucho fue el sonido de que la llamada había acabado. Suspiro pesadamente, se sentía feliz al haber hablado con su madre, más aun por las palabras que su progenitora le había dicho. Era justamente lo que el necesitaba escuchar, por eso mismo se levantó con más animo de la silla y salió de la enorme cocina para dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación, tan solo esperaba no encontrarse a Mikasa ahí, pues aun debía bañarse y cambiarse para irse al café a ver a su lindo francés- **Levi…**

Parecía todo un crio enamorado por andar así suspirando cada cinco segundos el nombre de aquella persona amada, que ocupada por completo sus pensamientos. Al llegar se sintió más calmado al ver que la habitación se encontraba vacía, pero aun así decidió chequear de que la asiática no estuviera escondida, pues tampoco sería la primera vez encontrarla escondida en el closet o debajo de la cama, para espiarle. De solo recordar todas las veces que ella había echo eso le daba algo de escalofríos y miedo.

Al haber hecho un chequeo riguroso en toda su habitación, le hecho llave al pestillo y se fue a tomar una merecida ducha, no sin antes dejar su ropa lista y bien doblada sobre la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Waahh~ que hermoso!<strong> –Chillaba de la emoción la pelirroja-

**Lo sé, yo también dije lo mismo** –Acoto la Rivaille menor con una sonrisa en el rostro, Levi tan solo volvió a bufar por esto-

**Vaya que ese chiquillo si es atento** –Esta vez fue el turno de Hanji para hablar, la peli castaña se encontraba sentaba frente al pelinegro, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas- **Mira que llenarte la casa con varios regalos, y todos y cada uno siendo a gusto tuyo**

**¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Zoe? –**Pregunto-

**Hahahahaha** –La más alta rio con soltura haciendo enojar aún más al pelinegro que parecía querer moler a golpes a su amiga- A que el chico es atento y **muy observador –Al ver que el otro no parecía tener deseos de molerla a golpes decidió continuar- Por todo lo que me has dicho, sumándole los regalos sorpresa que encontrarles en casa al llegar, es obvio que Eren es atento y que recuerda cada gusto tuyo. Es obvio que le interesas y a ti te interesa el**

**No digas estupideces Zoe, a mí no me interesa ese mocoso** –Frunció cada vez más el cejo a la vez que volteaba a ver hacia otro lado-

**Levi, a mí no me engañas** –Sonrió- **Tengo años de conocerte, y sabes muy bien que si el no te interesara, le hubieras rechazado**

**¡Pero si lo hice! **–Exclamo algo enojado- **Y ustedes, si todos ustedes **–exclamo al ver los rostros de santos que tenían todos los presentes- **¡Me insistieron hasta el cansancio para que saliera con el!**

**Hahahahahahaha enano** –Rio- **Pero aunque te hayamos insistido hasta el cansancio como tú dices, jamás de los JAMASES, hubieras aceptado si él no te interesara. Pero tu bien sabes que sientes algo por Erencito, así que no te engañes, date la libertad de ser feliz**

**¡Es cierto aniki!** –Secundo la pelirroja, quien le miraba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Vio que Farlan le miraba con aquella sonrisa estúpida en el rostro a la vez que levantaba sus pulgares-

**Mereces ser feliz hermano** –Y ahí estaba nuevamente, la voz de la razón- **Si no sintieras ningún interés por Eren, es obvio que no te hubieran importado cuantas veces te insistiéramos, simplemente nos hubieras ignorado **

**Pero aun así tú lo hiciste** –Hablo Farlan, quien se había mantenido callado en todo ese rato, y quien aún seguía con sus pulgares en alto-

**No porque nosotros te lo pidiéramos** –Sonrió la pequeña Isabel-

**Así que deja de dar excusas **–Hizo una leve pausa, viéndole y sonriéndole a su amigo enano y gruñón- **Dale una oportunidad a él, y date una oportunidad a ti para ser feliz. **

Y como si todos ellos, Dios, Ala, el mundo, la galaxia, el universo y quizás hasta el Karma se hubieran puesto de acuerdo; se escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta de vidrio. El moreno no pudo evitar sorprenderse mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hasta la puerta principal. Ahí se encontraba el, parado como un fiel perro guardián, regalándole una de sus tantas sonrisas mientras en una de sus manos sostenía un bouquet de crisantemos blancos.

**¿E-Eren? ¿Q-que…? ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? –**Su mirada se encontraba llena de asombro, los demás trabajadores de Bleu Rose Café, se habían ido a hacer sus quehaceres, dándoles así espacio para que pudieran hablar a gusto-

**Tan solo… tan solo quería verte** –Aquellas simples palabras lograron desarmarlo, su corazón, aquel órgano que supuestamente solo servía para bombear sangre; daba un vuelvo de alegría, su pulso se aceleraba, sus mejillas se enrojecían y el sentía una inmensa alegría- **Además de que también quería darte esto…**

**. . .** –Guardo algo de silencio mientras tomaba con delicadeza aquel bouquet con esas flores tan bellas. Eren se sintió feliz al sentir aquel suave tacto que duro breves segundos, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención. Había sido algo frio y suave, su mirada viajo hasta la mano izquierda del azabache, y ahí, en su dedo anular se encontraba aquella sortija de plata que el había comprado justamente para él. Sin poderlo soportar más, atrajo el cuerpo del mas pequeño en un cálido abrazo, Levi abrió sus ojos sin lograr comprender aquello pero aquel susurro mezclado con el cálido aliento y acento del alemán le hicieron estremecer-

**_Me alegro que te gustara… _**

**_Continuara…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arizt: <strong>Bueno, sin más que decir… ese fue el final del capitulo

**Levi: **Más les vale que les haya gustado

**Arizt: **…Etto… no hay necesidad de ser así…

**Levi: **Claro que sí, lo que ellos necesitan es…

**Arizt: **Disciplina… ya lo sé… -se tira a rodar en la cama-

**Levi: **Como sea, ahora a dormir… -Apaga las luces y se acuesta en la cama continua de la pelirroja-


End file.
